


The Voicemail of Jensen Ackles

by JoyHale



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: There has been a misunderstanding between Jensen and Jared and Jensen's voicemail is really full.





	The Voicemail of Jensen Ackles

**Author's Note:**

> It's situated during one week. Just got the idea and wrote it down, it was really fun to write. Hope you'll enjoy it. Comments and kudos are loved!

"Hey, Jen, it's me. I just, can we talk about it, please? It's not what you think it is, please, just lemme explain. Call me back, okay?"

 

"Hi, Jen, it's me, again. You didn't call me back. You're pissed. I get it. Just please, call me so I can explain. Yeah, so uh. Call me back. Love you."

 

"Jen, hey. I think you know who this is. In case you don't know, it's me. Uh. Jared. Jensen, I get it, but  _please_ , c'mon, don't be a douche and just answer the phone, 'kay? Love ya."

 

"Jensen, hey. I know it's late, but... I dunno. Can we please talk about this? It's really not what you think, I tried to push him away, I swear, Jensen, God, I love you. Please, can you call me back? Or text me. Or whatever. Bye."

 

"Can't you answer the fucking phone, Jensen?! I know you're pissed, but I'm tellin ya I didn't want to kiss Tom! He kissed me! You're such an unfair asshole, Jen."

 

"Hey, you motherfucker! It's Chad, do you remember? Best friend of the guy whose heart you broke? Jared, yeah, ring a bell? You're just a piece of shit, Jensen! Jared didn't do anything, Welling is a horny bastard and kissed him just when you walked in. Could you at least listen to him? I think he fucking deserves that after a two-year relationship, asshole!"

 

"Oh my god, Jen, I'm so sorry for the message I left you yesterday. I got drunk. With Chad. So, y'know, it's Chad so I was pretty wasted. I'm so sorry. I really don't think you're an asshole, Jen. Fuck, I just fucked it up, huh? I'm the worse boyfriend ever. Wait - we're not boyfriends anymore, are we?"  _*Sniffling*_ "I-I gotta go. Sorry to bother you."

 

"Jen, I'm so sorry about Chad. He is a dick. Please, forgive him. And forgive me, but you're not gonna do that. So. Sorry to bother you, again. I think I need a drink."

 

"Jen, hi. It's been a few days since you didn't answer... I get it. I just miss you. Really. If you'd just let me explain... Should I come for my stuff at yours?"

 

"Hi, Jensen, it's Genevieve. I know we don't know each other very well, but I'd know Jared for a very long time and I can say he's the most loyal and loving person in the world. He'd never cheat on you, so, just, uh for you to know. I just don't want to see him drowning in sadness anymore, alright? Jared is very emotional, but you probably know that. So, give him a call, sometimes?"

 

"Jensen, hi. I just, uh, I want you to know that Gen is stopping by later, to get my stuff from your place. I guess I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't be surprised. Okay, that's a lie, I wanted a reason why to call you. I wanna hear your voice again, Jen."

 

"Hello, Mr. Ackles, this is Ricardo Garcia and I'm a family lawyer of the Padalecki family. I just wanted to inform you that Jared can sue you for a lot of money - alright, it's Chad! Would it kill you to even text him?"

 

"Uh, hello, Jensen. This is Sandy McCoy, I think we met once or twice. I just, Jared is really miserable at work and it's kinda disturbing when you wanna do your job and someone is sobbing right next to you, so... He told me what happened. You should hear him out."

 

"Jen... Do you remember that week when we took off with the dogs to the cabin at the lake? It was just you and me... and the dogs, obviously. They miss you, by the way. I just saw the picture, you know, the one we took at that hiking trip... I miss you so much, Jen."

 

"Jensen, Chad just told me he called you and pretended to be our Mexican family lawyer. I'm so embarrassed, sorry. I have dumb friends. But it's nice from them, so. And it's not so big deal, but I like to hear your voice on the voicemail."

 

"Uh, hello, it's Genevieve. Again. I don't mean to disturb you, it's just I'm outside of your apartment, and you're not answering the door. Jared said you're gonna be home around this time. Should I come later?"

 

"Dude, can you tell me what the fuck is going on? You're not answering your goddamn phone and when I met Chad today, he was all like 'Chris, you motherfucker, go to hell and take Jensen with you.' What did you do to him? And what's up with you, I'm trying to reach you for days. Hope you're not lying dead somewhere in some trashcan. Meet me tomorrow at Woody's?"

 

"Hi, big bro, it's Mackenzie. You think you could watch Hayden today's afternoon? I need to go with Liam to school, he punched a kid or something. Jesus, what's with the young generation? Anyway, how is Jared? Call me."

 

"Okay, I don't know why am I tellin' you this, but Sadie is sick. Just so you know. I know you love h-her."

 

"Jensen, you didn't show up at work today. Are you sick? Morgan was furious. You should get your ass here the first thing tomorrow's morning."

 

"Hey, Jenny, thanks for not helping me yesterday. Ian couldn't watch her so I had to go with the screaming baby to the principal's office. You know how much dirty looks I got from the other kid's parents? A lot. Like I'm the worst mother ever. Thanks again."

 

"Jensen, what the hell? Thanks a lot for dumping me, I waited at Woody's for like two hours. Answer the goddamn phone or I'm gonna break into your apartment and you don't want that."

 

"Alright, Jensen, I get it. We're over. I just kinda hoped you... I don't know. That you trusted me some more after the two years together - Fuck! -"

 

"Do you know where Jay is, you motherfucker? Lemme tell you - in the hospital. He got hit by a car, and you know why? Cause he wasn't paying attention. Cause he was so miserable because of you so he didn't see the car. Do you understand this? It's your fault! You're lucky he is alive or I'd-"

 

"Hey, man, it's Jake. You, uh remember me? I'm Jay's brother. It's just... I hate the way he looks now. Like he would be rather if everything ended. I know you guys had some sort of fight but can't you at least come to the hospital? I know that would cheer him up."

 

"Okay, I can't believe I'm doing this, but the Blondie would probably kill me so - yeah, you're a Blondie, Murray - so here it is, Ackles: I kissed Padalecki, okay? I just, he is smokin' hot, so I kissed him. He tried to push me away, alright Murray, I _swear_ Jared didn't do anything that could be considered as cheating. So can you now stop being an asshole and get your ass down to the hospital?"

 

Jensen stumbled into the room the nurse sent him into, everything clenching in him as he saw Jared lying at the hospital bed, needles and hoses all over the place. Jensen's breath hitched as he got closer and dropped to his knees beside the bed. Jared lied with his eyes closed, breathing softly.

"Hey," Jensen whispered, caressing Jared's cheek gently, not wanting to do more damage than it was. "I'm so sorry for not coming sooner. I was at my brother's and getting here took me a while," Jensen kept whispering, one tear sliding his cheek.

"But you're here now." Jared's response was so quiet Jensen thought he imagined it, but then Jared's eyes flutter open and he smiled a little.

Jensen stared into his eyes and tears began to flow down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  _I was an asshole. You didn't deserve it. Please forgive me for not trusting you._

Jared's smile grew. "I know," he whispered back. "It's okay, Jen. You're here now."

 


End file.
